Entre Amigos
by Fleuurd'hiver
Summary: Quando Sakura decidiu seguir sua vida sem se importar mais com o Uchiha mais novo não imaginou que na verdade estava sendo levada irrefutavelmente de volta a ele e o pior agora ela não gostava mais apenas dele.
1. Entre a doçura e a tentação

**Nota: **Primeiro eu vou dizer que, meninas não surtem, vocês vão começar a ler e vão querer parar e tudo mais. Mas eu garanto que vale a pena chegar ao final do capitulo. E só uma dica para apaziguar os ânimos, caso alguém se exalte eu sou fã de Sasuke e Sakura. ;x

Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Essa é uma estória sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

.

.

**Entre Amigos**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1 - A Ideia de Naruto**

**.**

**.**

Os hachis foram largados sobre a mesa. Sakura parava pela enésima vez de comer, e voltava rir de mais uma piada do loiro mais estridente de Konoha. A rosada secou o canto dos olhos, comer com Naruto era sempre algo delicioso a se fazer, ela nunca se cansava disso. Não importava o quão difícil seu dia tenha sido, ele sempre a ajudava, com essas refeições animadas e escandalosas, que divertia tanto ela quando as pessoas em volta deles.

- Sabe, Sakura-chan... – Naruto hesitou e isso foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de sua amiga, Naruto nunca hesitava. – Amanhã... Vai fazer um ano que... Bem, que tudo começou. – Os dedos longos e fortes do rapaz pegaram a mão frágil e suave dela e então ele sorriu. – Quero fazer algo especial.

Sakura não sabia exatamente – não se recordava mais – em que momento a amizade deles havia tomado outro rumo. Quando foi que passou a ser normal ter esse tipo de toque vindo de Naruto?

Há um ano ela permitiu-se ser beijada por ele, ainda lembrava como tinha sido e onde, mas os toques suaves, os olhares trocados começaram antes, muito antes, entre a volta do Sasuke e o primeiro beijo algo aconteceu que a fez, permitir que aquilo acontecesse que aquilo progredisse. Não que ela não tenha cogitado por um fim nisso, ela pensou, sabia que o que estava em jogo era a amizade mais pura e verdadeira que ela já tinha compartilhado em toda a sua vida, se isso que eles tinham não desse certo, estaria tudo acabado.

No entanto todas as vezes que ela pensava nisso, a rosada se deparava com a mesma coisa que a fazia fraquejar, que não a permitia por um fim: o olhar de Naruto. O mesmo olhar que ele fazia agora. Sempre que ela mirava dentro daqueles brilhantes olhos azuis, algo dentro dela se aquecia e ela sentia que era todo o universo de alguém. O olhar dele era tão acolhedor e aconchegante que ela se sentia em paz apenas o fitando. Esse olhar acompanhado do seu sorriso sempre tão sincero e vivaz dava um animo a mais a rosada. E às vezes, em alguns momentos muito difíceis e complicados de sua vida foram aquelas duas coisas que a fizeram não desistir.

- Claro, Naruto. O que quer fazer?

Naruto sentiu suas bochechas arderem como nunca. – Bem, eu queria passar o dia todo com você, Sakura-chan... Ma-Mas... Hehe! – Em todos os seus anos de vida não conseguia se lembrar de um dia se quer que tenha sentido tanto nervosismo quanto sentia agora. - ...A noite também. – A rosada quase cuspiu todo o macarrão na cara de Naruto. – Claro, se você quiser... - Não podia pressiona-la, nem mesmo força-la a tal. Na verdade ele próprio se sentia desconfortável com toda essa situação.

Naruto desejava que as coisas acontecessem ao seu tempo, à primeira vez deles deveria ser especial, mais que especial. O loiro tinha certeza que não existia uma palavra certa para descrever como deveria ser, mas deveria acontecer quando os dois estivessem certos de seu amor. E era exatamente por isso que se sentia desconfortável. Porém momentos desesperados pedem medidas desesperadoras.

Eles já estavam tendo essa _coisa _que ele não sabia nomear faz tempo, muito tempo. Um ano, como ele a lembrará. Durante esse meio tempo ele já tinha - inúmeras vezes - pedido a Haruno em namoro e ela sempre dizia que não estava pronta para embarcar em uma relação. A ultima vez que isso ocorreu deve ter uns cinco meses, depois do pedido e da negativa, ela ficou estranha, começou a fazer algumas investidas inesperadas, a provoca-lo, a instiga-lo em toca-la. Até que quase aconteceu, mas no ultimo instante, tanto ele, quanto ela "despertaram" e se sentiram extremamente constrangidos. Naruto se sentiu muito culpado depois. _"Estava tudo errado, não deveria ser assim". – _Pensou na época.

Mas Sakura parecia que estava carregando toda a culpa do mundo. Mesmo tendo deliberadamente dado inicio a tudo, sem arrependimentos, na época. O evitou ao máximo, desviava na rua, voltava para casa, fazia plantões extras, uma vez até mesmo mudou a cor do cabelo para passar despercebida no mercado. No começo ele tentou falar com a médica-nin, depois decidiu que ela precisava de seu espaço e seu tempo, resolveu esperar. Porém essas loucuras da rosada o magoavam mesmo que não demonstrasse.

Uma bela noite ela apareceu na porta do apartamento dele, tão tensa e nervosa como Naruto nunca tinha visto. Sem rodeios Sakura soltou a maior bomba que poderia sobre os ombros do loiro, muito pior do que se ela surgisse e terminasse tudo com ele.

E desde aquela fatídica noite a vida do ninja hiperativo numero um de Konoha tinha virado um inferno. Cheio de incertezas, ele tomou para si, como meta pessoal, que namoraria Haruno Sakura e ninguém, ninguém mesmo o impediria disso. Dessa vez ele não a pedira só por pedir, iria ver nos olhos dela que já não aguentava mais viver sem a presença, sempre marcante, dele.

No entanto cinco meses tinham se passado, cá estavam eles, e nada, absolutamente nada tinha mudado. Por essa única e exclusiva razão ele tinha decidido que não dava mais para manter os planos iniciais. Usaria todo o seu poder de sedução para ter a rosada para si. Ele estava certo que conseguiria.

- Hmm... Naruto... Isso... Isso não é um tanto... _inesperado?_ – Sakura não sabia exatamente o que dizer ao loiro. Voltar a esse assunto depois de tanto tempo era constrangedor e, por Deus, o tio do lamén estava ouvindo toda a conversa deles. Naruto precisava, urgentemente, aprender a falar baixo. – Achei que o plano fosse esperar e...

- Não, não Sakura-chan. – Foi cortada pelo loiro sorridente. – Acho que nós dois já esperamos demais. Você não concorda comigo?

A única coisa que ela fez foi sorrir e menear a cabeça positivamente, enquanto sua mente girava. O resto do jantar passou como um borrão para ela, desde que o loiro comunicou o que fariam de especial não conseguia mais comer, nem falar, não que isso fizesse alguma diferença. Naruto comia e falava pelos dois. Mas a rosada decidiu que estava na hora de ir, para não preocupa-lo, ela sorria fingindo interesse em suas histórias e se despediu, dizendo estar cansada e que ainda tinha um ultimo trabalho a fazer aquela noite, o que não era mentira. Assim era melhor, se continuasse junto dele, ele logo notaria que estava avoada, seria muito complicado explicar o porquê.

Fazia tanto tempo que eles não falavam mais sobre _"dormir juntos"_ que Sakura nem se importava mais com esse assunto, hoje em dia já estava ciente da vontade de Naruto de só _"dormir" _depois que começarem a namorar. E agora ele vinha com mais essa, como se sua vida já não estivesse complicada o bastante.

Por mais que gostasse do loiro sabia muito bem que não podia suprir todas as expectativas que ele punha sobre os ombros dela. Sua vida andava tão turbulenta e confusa. Naruto que antigamente sempre facilitava tudo em sua vida havia decidido complica-la mais um pouco. As coisas seriam fáceis se do seu time a única pessoa a perturba-la fosse ele. Mas havia outro, e há um tempo esse outro estava decidido a infernizar cada segundo do dia dela.

Só para deixar sua noite mais "agradável" ela estava indo agora de encontrou a mais um problema, um muito grande com nome e sobrenome. Suspirou parando em frente há uma porta de mogno muito bem tratada, antes de bater, voltou sua atenção ao prédio abandonado as suas costas podendo avistar um ANBU logo ali. Quando ia bater, a porta se abriu, revelando um moreno, lindo, só com uma peça do seu conjunto de moletom, talvez a blusa estivesse perdida em algum lugar e ela não tava muito a fim de descobrir. Passou direto, sem nem ao menos encara-lo por mais que alguns segundos, caminhando até a sala.

– Então vamos começar logo o seu exame, não tive um dia muito bom hoje. – Largou sua bolsa sobre o sofá, puxando duas luvas descartáveis de dentro da mesma. Encarou o garoto escorado no batente da porta que dava a impressão que não iria colaborar com sua amiga.

- Para que as luvas, Sakura? – Franziu as sobrancelhas – Faz tempo que não as vejo, só tem usado a preta quando suas mãos doem. Mas eu já te disse também que não é preciso, eu posso massagea-las sempre que você quiser. – Ao final da frase ele já estava próximo, próximo demais, segurando ambos os braços dela, mordiscando-lhe os ombros, aproximando-se sorrateiramente de sua nuca.

Sakura precisou de muita força de vontade para se livrar do toque quente de Sasuke, enquanto seu corpo correspondia a cada pequena ação por parte dele. Ser traída pelo seu próprio corpo era algo que, na maioria das vezes, a enervava, só não quando ela já estava torpe demais para se importa. O que não era o caso de hoje.

– Eu só vim aqui para tratar os seus olhos e nada mais que isso e, _essa_, é minha maneira de ser profissional. – Sasuke deu seu meio sorriso tão conhecido, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

– Eu pensei que tudo tivesse começado com você vindo tratar os meus olhos. Não foi? E essa sua postura profissional já tinha sumido há um bom tempo, até mesmo no hospital ou você se esqueceu. – O Uchiha manteve uma das mechas rosadas presa entre seus dedos, enrolando-a enquanto sua outra mão subia pela nuca dela, nessa gostosa provocação.

– Não esqueci, mas é você, sempre você quem começa com tudo. – Se afastou o mais depressa possível das mãos dele, batendo as pernas sobre a lateral do sofá. A rosada mantinha os braços bem juntos em frente ao corpo, protegendo-se ou ele realmente acabaria ganhando o jogo.

– Qual o problema Sakura? – Ele a conhecia perfeitamente, ainda mais depois que tudo começou, e ela também o conhecia, já estava começando a perder sua pouca paciência com todo aquele drama, principalmente por desconfiar das razões que a levavam a ficar desse jeito. Ela só costumava evita-lo a todo custo quando o _outro_ fazia alguma coisa inesperada e que geralmente levava a rosada a se sentir culpada. Sasuke só não sabia pelo quê. Ela e Naruto não possuíam nenhum relacionamento, não existia traição naquela história. – Qual foi a ultima do dobe? – Deu um meio sorriso de escárnio. Tinha que ser aquele débil para tentar arruinar sua noite.

– Não fale dele. Não quero você falando dele dessa forma para mim, nem sobre o que eu tenho com ele. – Sakura descruzou os braços, com o dedo indicador em riste para Sasuke. Odiava quando ele menospreza o companheiro deles. Principalmente quando a temática a envolvia.

– Tsc. Quanta babaquice você fala como se realmente...

– Nunca, mas nunca duvide do que sinto pelo Naruto. Porque é muito real e muito forte. – Esbravejou a rosada sem deixar que ele terminasse aquela frase abominável, ela já estava há um passo da fúria total. Por que entre eles não podia existir paz e civilidade era sempre essa guerra interminável.

– Se é tão real e tão forte assim o que está fazendo aqui? Pode me dizer? – Com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, Sasuke já não possuía mais o sorriso zombeiro ou safado de outrora. Sua expressão tava dura como mármore.

– Eu vim tratar os seus olhos. E apenas isso. – Sakura respirou fundo antes de falar, seus olhos focados nos dele, tão séria quanto o moreno perfeito parado a frente dela.

– Quanta babaquice. – Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos, afastando-se da sua companheira de time.

– Se você não vai colaborar me avisa, para que eu possa ir embora e não perder mais meu tempo. – Sasuke dirigiu um olhar mortal a ela e logo um sorriso de insatisfação, maneou a cabeça, virando-se novamente para rosada.

– Por que tem que ser assim? Você tava melhor e então voltou a ficar esquisita de novo. Que saco, não dá para levar as coisas assim, Sakura. – Sakura comprimiu os lábios, soltando todo o ar de seus pulmões.

– Já chega, vou indo. – Puxou a alça de sua bolsa de uma vez só, sem querer ficar para ouvir o que mais ele teria para dizer. Não queria discutir nada com Sasuke, nada. Só estava lá porque era sua função e nada mais que isso.

– Perai, Sakura. Fica. Você sabe, sabe melhor que qualquer um que sou eu que mexo com você... – O moreno se interpôs entre ela e a porta, enquanto falava ousou tocar a bochecha dela com as costas de seus dedos calejados em uma caricia bem suave, inclinou o corpo para frente, a beijaria no final da frase e ela não resistiria, sabia disso. Mas não foi bem que aconteceu antes de dizer suas ultimas palavras, estava novamente sendo cortado, no entanto o que ouviu o irritou muito mais do que qualquer coisa que ela tenha dito durante toda essa noite.

– Não. Não é. – A caricia cessou e os olhos de Sasuke estavam tão negros quanto o breu, opacos e sem brilho algum.

– O que?

– O que, o que? Não acha que se fosse você a pessoa que mexe comigo eu já não teria sido bem clara e obvia com o Naruto? Que tipo de pessoa você me tira? – Essa tinha sido a grande questão da noite, talvez a grande questão da história toda. O que Sasuke achava que ela era?

– Está me dizendo que realmente sente algo pelo dobe? Pelo dobe? – Seu tom era frio, cortante e voraz e Sakura quase estremeceu, mas se manteve forte.

– Tchau, Sasuke amanhã eu volto para ver seus olhos. – Passou por ele como um jato, dessa vez o moreno não ousou para-la.

Ouviu a porta ser fechada com força, mas ele permaneceu parado como estava, perplexo e com uma única coisa em mente: amanhã teria uma conversa muito seria com um retardado, vulgo Naruto Uzumaki.

**.**

**.**

**Continua...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

**Nota: **Bem, espero que quem tenha chegado até aqui não queria me matar. ;x

Esse foi uma ideia que eu tive para participara do concurso crush, mas como não consegui um final para um cap e teoricamente ela não fica com o Sasuke ai, não participei. De qualquer forma surtos são sempre bem vindos e esse é um...Continuação só mês que vem. Talvez nessa mesma data, esse é o plano. Não sei se vai ser uma história longa ou curta já que eu só tinha idealizado o começo, mas algumas coisas já se desenharam e talz. Mas ainda não sei dizer quanto tempo pode vir adorar.  
Comentem, compartilhem, critiquem, opinem quero saber realmente o que acham dessa premissa de fic.

.

.

Beijos e Até breve.

.

.


	2. Entre a Melancolia e a Felicidade

**Nota: **Ressurgi, apenas uma semana atrasa, palmas para mim. ;x

Quem tem conta na Nyah! Pode me procurar por lá, pede nos coments que eu mando meu link, geralmente eu posto tudo primeiro lá antes de vir para cá, por ser mais rápido e prático, meu horário complica um pouco as coisas. Segundo caps de Entre Amigos, espero que curtam e se apaixonem. ;D

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Entre Amigos**

**.**

.

**Capítulo 2 – Entre a Melancolia e a Felicidade**

.

.

.

O dia já tinha raiado, mas o Sol ainda era fraco, a maior parte da vila ainda estava coberta pela neblina da alvorada, quando Sasuke resolveu sair de casa. Havia levantado mais cedo que o usual, rumo ao local onde, normalmente, o time 7 se encontrava.

Não fazia isso com frequência, até porque, Kakashi sempre se atrasava com isso não fazia sentido ter pressa, mas fazia um tempo que ele tinha percebido que levantando mais cedo e indo até lá poderia resolver todos os problemas que surgiram de uns meses para cá. Por essa única razão parou sobre a ponte vermelha enquanto toda a vila ainda dormia, não precisou esperar muito até que alguém aparecesse. Alguém cujo chakra conhecia tão bem quanto o seu.

O moreno virou apenas para ver um loiro se aproximar com as mãos no bolso e o rosto estranhamente sério.

– Dobe.

– Teme. – E o silêncio pairou no ar depois do comprimento, ambos se encarando em um entendimento mutuo, em uma batalha de olhares. Sasuke analisou seu rival/amigo por um tempo até quebrar o silêncio novamente

– O que você está fazendo?

– Não sei do que você está falando. – Naruto desconversou, mas seu semblante se fechava a cada palavra trocada. Entre todas as pessoas daquele país, do mundo, Sasuke era a ultima a ter o direito de questionar o seu comportamento.

– Sim, você sabe. – As sobrancelhas se crisparam, odiava quando Naruto bancava o desentendido ou dava rodeio para responder as coisas praticas e simples. Manias irritantes que o Uzumaki frequentemente usava.

– Não sei o que eu posso fazer que te afe...

– Sakura! – Naruto tinha virado o rosto para o outro lado enquanto falava, mas o corte direto o fez voltar-se para o moreno. Pressionou seus lábios um contra o outro com tanta força que formaram uma linha branca.

– Isso não é assunto seu, é meu e dela e de ninguém mais. – Esbravejou o loiro, saindo de sua pose defensiva e evasiva, quase partindo para cima de Sasuke.

– Não é mais só assunto seu e dela, você sabe muito bem – Sorriu de canto ao ouvir o rosnado de Naruto.

– Você quem se enfiou. Você quem deveria sair, ninguém te quer nisso. – Gritou já um descontrolado Naruto, frente-a-frente com seu até então melhor amigo.

– Ela quer, eu quero e você não pode mudar isso. – Sasuke falou de forma calma e serena, mas cada palavra deixava bem claro que por dentro sua fúria queimava e transbordava pronta para cair impiedosa no primeiro desavisado, ou no loiro.

– Pode ter certeza que eu posso, porque você não é homem para ela. – O Uzumaki voltou a se acalmar, ou quase isso, sua frase saiu baixa como um rosnado.

– Tsc. E desde quando você sabe o que é ser homem?

– Sei muito mais do que você. Fiquei todo esse tempo do lado dela e você? Onde estava? – Naruto sabia que estava apelando, mas não havia mentiras em sua afirmação e em seus questionamentos. Os olhos de Sasuke estreitaram-se perigosamente.

– Essa é a única coisa que você sabe dizer. – Agora quem estava rosnando era Sasuke.

– É a única coisa que precisa ser ditar, mas se quiser posso acrescentar mais coisas. – Ambos continuaram ali se encarando, mas ao longe eles podiam sentir outro chakra, muito conhecido se aproximando, fizeram o possível para suprimir a raiva que estavam sentindo. Ambos canalizando toda essa ira para o treino que viria.

Sakura gemeu bem baixo, ao ver Naruto e Sasuke parados sobre a ponte, um em cada ponta evitando se encararem. Não precisava ser um gênio, nem mesmo um expert, qualquer um notaria o clima entre eles dois.

Naruto e Sasuke sempre rivalizaram tudo, mas agora a coisa ficou ainda mais séria, por culpa dela, a rivalidade entre os dois não parecia mais tão saudável e sempre que a rosada os via dessa forma ela não podia deixar de se culpar e pensar que estava destruindo o refugio que todos eles tinham, o Time Sete.

Diminuiu o passo, sem pressa alguma para chegar até o seu time, quando finalmente parou no meio da ponte, Naruto lhe saudou com um sorriso, não era cheio de vida como o usual, mas já era algo, ela sorriu de volta. Sasuke a ignorou, como sempre, enquanto ela soltava um suspiro, fazendo o possível para manter o sorriso, mesmo com todo aquele clima pesado.

– Bom dia, Naruto-kun. Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. – O sorriso de Naruto se alargou, enquanto Sasuke parecia estremecer de raiva na outra ponta, e em resposta ao comprimento apenas maneou a cabeça, olhando a de forma superficial por alguns instantes, voltando novamente sua vista para o rio.

Em contrapartida Naruto estava esfuziante, adorava quando Sakura usava o sufixo carinhoso com ele, poderia até se esquecer da raiva que sentia, se Sasuke não estivesse tão próximo para lembra-lo.

– Bom dia, Sakura-chan. Por que levantou tão cedo? 'ttebayou, deveria está descansando hoje é sua folga. – A vontade do loiro era de abraçar a rosada, mas ele se continha e por essa razão, fazia movimentos mais espalhafatosos que o normal, o que levou Sakura a rir.

Sakura caminhou em direção ao loiro, parando ao lado dele na ponte, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mureta.

– Eu perdi o sono, e vocês? – Olhava de um para o outro.

– Ahhh...Bem... Eu também perdi o sono Sakura-chan. – Ambos ficaram quietos, Naruto soltou um muxoxo ao notar Sakura olhando o Uchiha, como se esperasse uma resposta dele. Sasuke grunhiu e maneou a cabeça também e ela bufou.

– '_Por que ele tinha que ser assim?' –_ Pensou Sakura, observando o moreno, um pouco amuada, Naruto o ignorou e tratou logo de puxar outro assunto.

– Depois do treino eu tava pensando se a gente não podia comer naquela churrascaria? – As bochechas do garoto ganharam uma leve coloração.

– Não vamos ao Ichiraku? – Sakura sorriu com a perspectiva de mudar seu cardápio.

– Não. Hoje não. Só mais tarde quem sabe, mas eu quero algo diferente... você sabe...

– Faz tempo que não como carne. – Falou Sasuke. – Espero que eles tenham tomates especiais lá. – Continuava a olhar o rio, aparentando despreocupação, mas quem notasse bem veria seus músculos rígidos como pedra.

– Não me lembro de ter convidado você. – Naruto encarou furioso seu companheiro de equipe

– Não me lembro de você ter comentado algo sobre convidar alguém, você só falou em comer depois do treino. – Sasuke manteve o olhar sobre o loiro, mas seu ar era claramente de superioridade.

– Não era para você se meter, eu não te que...

– Acho que a melhor opção é o Ichiraku, não vou pagar churrasco para vocês. – Disse um tranquilo Kakashi, sobre as barras vermelhas, folheando seu infame livro laranja. Sakura soltou o ar dos pulmões que não tinha notado que prendia desde a resposta de Sasuke. Essas situações estavam se tornando insustentáveis.

– O que esta fazendo aqui tão cedo, sensei? – Não que não estivesse feliz por ele ter posto um fim na briga, mas era tão estranho ver o Hatake aparecer adiantado. – Perdeu o sono também?

– Pode-se dizer que sim, ou...

– Você está com a mesma roupa de ontem seu pervertido! – Gritou Naruto, Sakura apenas riu e Sasuke se absteve de qualquer comentário da vida particular do homem que não era mais seu sensei, mesmo que seus companheiros de equipe não aceitassem isso.

– Vamos, é melhor a ir treinar logo e deixar o Sensei e suas desventuras para lá, Naruto. – Interveio a Haruno ainda sorrindo, uma mão lava a outra, não é mesmo.

Naruto parou de discutir e logo estavam a caminho do campo de treinamento. Naruto ao lado de Sakura, falando suas varias amenidades que sempre a faziam sorrir. Kakashi um pouco atrás dos dois, folheando seu livro e Sasuke atrás do Hatake observando a sintonia do casal a sua frente com um mau humor dos diabos.

– Eles ficam bem juntos você não acha? – Perguntou o Hatake de forma displicente. Sasuke apenas grunhiu.

– Sabe, ele tá certo. Você não é o homem para ela, Sasuke. E ouso dizer que você também sabe disso.

Por mais irritado que estivesse com o comentário do mais velho, Sasuke não grunhiu, não protestou, não fechou a cara e nem amaldiçoo ninguém, ele apenas deixou seu olhar voltar às duas pessoas mais a frente.

Sakura sorria de uma forma tão feliz, o rosto dela parecia iluminado com algo idiota que o dobe falava, enquanto ele parecia empolgado a arrancar mais daquelas risadas dela. Então o Uchiha mais novo se pegou questionando-se: Quando Sakura sorriu assim para ele? E como ele já suspeitava a resposta era nunca, até mesmo quando crianças, aqueles sorrisos nunca foram para ele, nunca foram para Naruto também, se foram ele não se lembrava. A verdade é que nunca virá a Sakura sorrir daquela forma, um sorriso que transparecia paz e felicidade.

Quando eram crianças poucas foram às vezes que a viu em 'paz', sabia que ela lhe sorria de uma forma terna e especial, mas era infantil, tímido e recatado e algumas vezes até forçado, principalmente quando ele lhe fazia alguma grosseria.

Ele foi embora e quando voltou sua relação com Sakura era praticamente inexistente. Ambos sentiam-se desconfortáveis na presença um do outro. O silêncio sempre reinava e as poucas vezes que ela puxava algum assunto, ou apenas se despedia, ou o cumprimentava tinha um sorriso lá, que falava pelas demais palavras que faltavam. Era a maneira de Sakura dizer que ainda se importava com ele, mesmo que não conseguisse expressar da forma correta, ela compreendia aquele sorriso, ele entendia que era algo só dele, ninguém mais veria. Um sorriso terno, delicado e sereno, mas eles possuíam um toque de tristeza e melancolia que a deixavam profundamente mais bela e madura, ao menos era o que ele achava.

Mas de longe se podia ver a diferença dos sorrisos que Naruto lhe arrancava, perto dele não tinha tristeza e os olhos cintilavam enquanto ela sorria em uma felicidade tão pura e genuína que Sasuke sentia algo dentro dele doer e o ciúme contorcer-se como um verme há um passo de lhe devorar o coração, junto com a frustração que o dominava.

Frustração por saber a diferença crucial entre os sorrisos, por saber que ele nunca tinha chegado perto de arrancar um sorriso se quer dela. Sakura lhe sorria por mil razões, nunca por ele tê-la feito sorrir.

E agora os belos sorrisos melancólicos que eram dele haviam perdido todo o encanto, pois ele sabia, sabia com toda certeza que aqueles sorrisos belos que moldavam seus sonhos, morriam antes mesmo de alcançar os olhos dela, os olhos dela não brilhavam mais por ele, não como estavam brilhando agora para Naruto. E essa certeza doeu tão fundo como uma espada perfurando-lhe as entranhas e o ódio subiu aos olhos de Sasuke.

Sakura era dele, e essa noite, sem falta ele se certificaria de que ela seria só dele e de mais ninguém.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **Isso ai, meu povo a fic ta ganhando corpo, acho que o que cada um quer, vai ficando cada vez mais obvio, proximo cap eu vou focar mais no Naruto-kun. Quanto minhas outras fics, todo mundo vai ser mensal até o final do mês, ano que vem as coisas vão dá uma complicada e ai elas vão seguir aquele siclo de bimestrais.

.

.

Comentem e me digam o que acharam desse capítulo, ok?

Beijonhos e até mais;*'

.

.

**naybarbosa: **É complicado isso, não consigo me imaginar fazendo uma NaruSaku. HSAUSHAUSHAUSHASUAHSA. Triste a vida, mas espero que você acompanhe ainda sim. ;D

.

.

Fleur d'Hiver

.

.


	3. Entre a certeza e a incerteza

**Nota:** Cheguei por aqui! Tirando minha madruga para por tudo em ordem em um horario comumm para mim. ;x

Enfim, prometi que focaria no Naruto dessa vez, mas achei que o Kakashi precisava ter sua deixa, então esse é dele basicamente, no próximo sem falta o Naruto vai dá as caras em sua grande noite.

Bem, a quem acompanha, comenta e favorita, um beijão no coração, aos novos leitores um seja bem vindo e enjoy.

Boa leitura a todos.;*

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entre Amigos**

**.**

**.**

** Entre a certeza e a incerteza**

**.**

**.**

Sakura saltava do local onde estava sentada a cada choque de corpos, armas e jutsus. Aquela luta estava tão séria que ela ficava assustada só de pensar no final que poderia vir a ter. Volta e meia seu olhar se destinava para seu velho sensei que parecia indiferente ao fato de que seus companheiros de time estavam quase se matando.

Em uma investida mais dura e profunda de Sasuke, Sakura pulou do gramado, pondo-se em pé e dando alguns passos em direção aos meninos, isso tinha que acabar.

– Nem ouse fazer isso, Sakura. – Disse Kakashi folheando seu livrinho sem olha-la.

– O que? – Gritou a menina. – Mas sensei, eles vão se matar! – Kakashi ergueu por alguns segundo a cabeça para observar a luta a sua frente, mas logo voltou à atenção ao seu livro, muito mais interessante.

– Não, não vão. – Sakura gemeu. Ele só podia está brincando

– Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Perguntou amuada e cheia de inseguranças, completamente descrentes das palavras do mais velho, era tão obvio que aquilo acabaria mal, até um cego notaria.

– Eles não são loucos de fazer isso, matar um colega de equipe em um treino é quase tão grave quanto fugir da vila e ambos sabem disso. – Sakura ficou incrédula, não era possível que aquele homem realmente acreditasse nisso que Naruto e Sasuke no ápice do seus descontrole emocional iam se lembrar de uma regra do livro de conduta ninja.

– Sensei, isso só pode ser uma piada sua. Olha para eles, estão nem ai para as regras. – Em um suspiro Hatake fechou o livro, não se virou para a luta a sua frente e sim para sua aluna parada há uns bons dois metros dele, a analisou com cautela.

– Sakura, você tem que entender como os homens funcionam. – Disse com calma, sem desviar o olhar e viu a menina contrair os ombros sem compreender o que ele queria dizer.

– Hã? O que isso tem a ver, sensei? – Sakura cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, Kakashi estava ficando gaga de tanto ler pornografia.

– Simples, eles estão extravasando suas frustrações, suas raivas, seus rancores, é assim que homens extravasam nada mais que isso. Quando estiverem aliviados vão parar e pronto. – Sakura ficou encarando seu sensei por um bom tempo, achando aquela explicação tão ridícula.

– Não consigo por fé nisso. – Suspirou, coçando a cabeça.

- Pode por fé no que eu falo ao menos. – Sakura o fitou por um longo tempo antes de manear a cabeça e voltar à atenção para luta, mordendo o canto do lábio inferior. Kakashi mantinha seu único olho exposto sobre a garota.

– E você? – A atenção dela se manteve na luta.

– O que... – Não tinha entendido o que tinha ela, ia perguntar mais foi cortada.

– Quando vai extravasar? – Piscou algumas vezes, aturdida pela pergunta, virou assustada. Ela não tinha o que por para fora. Tinha? Não, não tinha. Ela estava bem, indecisa, mas bem, na maior parte do tempo.

– Eu não tenho o que falar. – Respondeu baixo e um pouco incerta.

– Certeza? Em minha opinião tem. Acho que você guarda tanta coisa que uma hora vai estourar. – Ela riu, mas ele se manteve apático as reações nervosas dela. – Ao menos sabe o que está fazendo?

Ela abriu a boca algumas vezes para respondê-lo, mas a verdade é que, não sabia o que falar, nem por onde começar. Ela era tão idiota, como poderia ficar sem resposta com uma pergunta tão simples? Sem perceber a luta terminou e um Naruto suado e aos farrapos correu até ela.

– Sakura-chan, você pode me curar? – Ela sorriu amarelo, abaixou a cabeça e começou a curar o loiro, ainda sentido os olhos pretos de seu sensei sobre ela.

Assim que terminou de curar Naruto, ele se levantou, espreguiçando-se e no mesmo instante Sasuke se pôs em seu lugar. Naruto rodou, sorrindo, até ver Sakura curando o moreno, sua cara fechou na hora.

– Hey! O que você ta fazendo, seu idiota? – Questionou o Uzumaki com as sobrancelhas unidas.

– Não esta vendo, seu imbecil. – Sasuke nem se dignou a olha-lo, mantinha os olhos fechados apreciando a sensação de ter o contato das mãos de Sakura e de seu chakra

– Não ouvi você pedindo... – Sibilou um furioso Naruto

– Não preciso pedir. – Sasuke sorriu de canto ao ver o rosto de Naruto retorcer em fúria, Sakura mordeu o lábio, não era isso, não mesmo. Se fosse ao contrario se Sasuke pedisse e depois Naruto apenas sentasse a sua frente ela também o curaria.

– Chega. Eu sempre curo os dois Qual o problema? Quem pede ou deixa de pedir não importa, no fim sobre para a única médica do grupo, eu. – E finalizou a conversa fazendo com que Sasuke e Naruto ficassem quietos apenas trocando olhares azedos.

Após todos estarem curados e bem, Kakashi os tirou do campo antes que os meninos caíssem em outro confronto, todos foram para o Ichiraku, Sakura entre os dois garotos e o Hatake mais ao fundo observando a interação dos meninos, sempre que Naruto se achegava mais, Sasuke se tornava presente, como uma sombra da Haruno, mesmo que não falasse nada, um olhar altivo demarcava seu território, não só ao loiro, mas a todos que passavam em volta e davam olhares a rosada, mas Sasuke não era o único a fazer isso, Naruto também distribuía olhares imperativos aos demais, sua carranca não era como a de Sasuke, mas deixa a todos um aviso bem claro.

Enquanto Sakura estava no meio, encolhida, aparentemente, submissa à vontade de ambos os seus companheiros, esse quadro remeteu o grisalho ao passado, quando seus alunos ainda eram crianças e Sakura era a menina que todos do time precisavam defender, mas a situação atual era tão diferente, Sakura não precisava mais de proteção, aquele tipo de atitude de ambos era até mesquinha e desdenhosa, enquanto a de Sakura passiva demais, ela estava deixando Naruto e Sasuke terem a desforra, provavelmente por algum tipo de culpa interna, para ambas as partes. Seus alunos voltaram a serem crianças e nem ao menos notaram, suspirou sabia que no final algo acabaria caindo sobre seus ombros.

O almoço no Ichiraku ocorreu como sempre, mas dessa vez Kakashi realmente pagou, reclamando bastante sobre a enorme conta de Naruto e antes que uma briga se iniciasse ele se ofereceu a levar a medica-nin até em casa.

Naruto observou Kakashi e Sakura desaparecerem aos poucos no meio da multidão enquanto Sasuke caminhava por outro caminho, o caminho do bairro Uchiha, permaneceu sentando na barraquinha de ramen até não conseguir ver o moreno. Sem pensar duas vezes o Uzumaki saiu correndo o mais depressa possível a procura da rosada e de seu sensei, os encontrou em uma conversa amena e se interpôs entre eles, puxando a Haruno pelo braço.

– Só um instante, sensei, preciso falar algo muito importante com a Sakura-chan. – Disse Naruto, o Hatake suspirou, pegou seu livro e começou a ler, virando de costas para o casal. O garoto voltou seus olhos azuis para Sakura, sorrindo, o que a fez sorrir de volta. Sorrisos combinavam demais com o rosto dela pensou o loiro, corando. – Então, o que eu falei hoje cedo ainda ta de pé... Eu quero sair com você, jantar... Porque você sabe, hoje fazemos um ano. – A menina corou e para Naruto ela nunca parecia tão perfeita como quando estava corada, seja de vergonha ou raiva, ela ficava linda. – Eu quero passar com você essa data...

A garota mordiscou o lábio inferior, olhou para seu antigo sensei, ao que parecia alheio a conversa de seus alunos, depois voltou a observar Naruto, cheio de expectativas e ansiedade, ela sorriu ainda mais e maneou a cabeça em sinal de sim, abaixando-a logo em seguida.

– Passe lá em casa, as oito e não se atrase. – A garota depositou um casto selinho nos lábios de Naruto antes de voltar com Kakashi a seguir o caminho deles rumo a sua casa.

O silêncio prevaleceu entre eles e por mais que não tivesse interesse, Kakashi havia escutado a conversa entre seus alunos, envolvidos em uma trama tão boba e complexa ao mesmo tempo, talvez devesse escrever sobre eles, ganharia um bom dinheiro com toda certeza.

– Então, vai passar a noite com Naruto? – Ela corou e não respondeu. – E amanhã com Sasuke? – Sakura parou de caminhar e observou seu sensei incrédula, ele parou alguns passos à frente, encarando-a. – O que? Você sabe que eu sei. Ou achou que vocês três são ótimos atores e me enganaram esse tempo inteiro?

– Não, mas essa é a primeira vez que fala algo. – Ela encolheu os ombros constrangida, evitando encara-lo.

– Alguém tinha que falar você não acha? – Questionou o mascarado.

– Kakashi-sensei... Esse é um tipo de assunto que eu não quero ter com você. – O olhou um pouco temerosa, mas essa era a verdade. Muito desconcertante conversar sobre sua vida particular com o homem que a viu crescer, que ela enxergava quase como um pai e não como um amigo para se ter conversas triviais.

– E vai ter com quem? Com eles? – Sakura mordiscou o lábio inferior, nervosa e então ele prosseguiu. – Olha, no começo eu achei que era complicado você decidir sozinha, que precisava de um tempo. Depois achei que se afastaria do Sasuke, depois achei que se afastaria dos dois, mas seis meses passaram e vocês continuam nessa. Você tem noção de quantas pessoas estão envolvidas nessa trama? Não são só vocês três, e principalmente essa falta de decisão ta acarretando mais problemas do que se você decidisse algo tão simples.

- Simples? Simples. Como pode dizer que isso é simples? – Parou de andar, irritada pelo descaso dele.

– É simples, você só tem que escolher um. – Ele e a encarou, ela parecia tão perdida que ele teve vontade de abraça-la, mas era esse tipo de comportamento de deixar tudo para depois que a tinha metido nessa confusão, ele precisava ser duro.

- Não é fácil escolher, eu tenho que...

– Na verdade escolher é muito simples, o difícil é abrir mão. De qual você não quer abrir mão é que eu não sei, talvez desconfiei. – Olhou para frente como se a resposta estivesse ali, mas era apenas a parede de um hortfruti que em nada ajudava Sakura.

– Eu os amo. – Confessou bem baixo, mas ele pode ouvir claramente.

– Eu não duvido disso, não mesmo. Mas não pode viver com os dois para sempre, Sakura. – E ambos ficaram em silêncio, encarando-se, mas por fim o Hatake falou. – Vamos, você precisa descansar e se arrumar para o seu jantar. Depois continuamos essa conversa, porque nós vamos continuar, mas talvez essa noite seja realmente importante para lhe clarear as ideias.

.

.

* * *

**Nota:** E ai? O que acharam? Quem será que a Sakura não quer abrir mão, muita gente vai dizer o Naruto, mas sei lá. Quando a gente ama alguém por muito tempo e com muita força chega um tempo que se torna mais teimosia que amor. Profundo, but true. qq

Outra coisa, vocês conseguem ver/ler a resposta que posto nos comentários? Sempre tive essa duvida, se preferirem eu posso ta postando aqui embaixo, é só informar.

Bem, deixem sua opinião, comentário, elogio, critica, leio tudo com carinho.

.

.

Beijos e até a próxima!

.

.

**Fleur D'Hiver!**

.

.


End file.
